Embarrassed
by EmilsEliza
Summary: One day when Bella is over at the Cullen’s house they get to talking about some of their most embarrassing moments. Will the Cullen family be able to keep from laughing at each other or will they end up too embarrassed?
1. Chapter 1

Embarrassed

Embarrassed

Summary: One day when Bella is over at the Cullen's house they get to talking about some of their most embarrassing moments. Will the Cullen family be able to keep from laughing at each other or will they end up too embarrassed?

A/N: This story came to me when I was writing chapter 21 of my other story Twilight through Alice's Eyes. I decided to start off the first chapter of this story with Emmett's embarrassment in Chapter 21 of Twilight Alice. I may switch pov's a little so you get to see what it was like through that character's eyes. Oh and by the way, I may not update very often but don't let that discourage you from reading this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters. I just put them in embarrassing situations that make people burst out laughing.

Chapter 1: Emmett and the Port-o-Potty

Bella's POV

I was in my truck and driving to the Cullen's house. Life was always so interesting there; with so many people in one house it was hard not to be interesting. I pulled into the driveway and got to then end. Alice was standing on the front porch jumping up and down. I hoped she wasn't going to give me a makeover but with that look on her face she was up to something.

I stopped the truck and got out, Alice suddenly by my side smiling a huge grin. "Alice, what are you smiling about?"

"Oh, nothing Bella. Just something you'll find out about later." I wondered what she was talking about and what exactly was so exciting that she had to jump up and down constantly.

We walked towards the house and I wasn't paying attention. Not paying attention was a very bad move because I tripped stepping up on the porch. I started to regain my balance but failed and trailed off to the side instead only to hit my head off the post.

"Ow!" I screamed. Alice caught me before I could fall on the ground. You could hear Emmett's booming laughter and could feel the house shake from the force of it. Emmett came outside and just stood in front of me laughing. "Come on Emmett, it's not that funny."

"It is really funny Bella. It's funny when you fall." I've fallen in front of him quite a few times and it never fails that he laughs at me. I blushed because I was embarrassed about being so clumsy. "It's funny when you get blush and get embarrassed."

"Oh come on Emmett, like you've never done anything embarrassing in your entire life. Well existence." Edward was suddenly behind me defending me in my clumsiness. "Are you alright Bella dear?"

"Yes, Edward, I'm fine. Where were you?"

"I took an impromptu hunting trip. I figured I'd hunt before you got here." I loved the fact that he didn't tell me what exactly he'd killed; it had always bothered me that they were killing poor defenseless animals. It was better than killing humans, I have to admit. I've come way too close to that.

Emmett was still standing in front of the three of us laughing his head off. He led the way as we walked inside. All of the Cullens were sitting in the living room watching a movie, including Esme and Carlisle. "What's so funny?" Rosalie asked.

"Bella fell again," Emmett blurted out. "She was completely embarrassed about it too." His statement made me blush even more than I already was. Alice sat over next to Jasper and Edward and I sat on the couch across from them.

"Like you've never done anything embarrassing, Emmett," Alice retorted. "Need I remind you about the port-o-potty incident?" Emmett went quiet and all eyes went to him. Only Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett seemed to know what the 'port-o-potty incident' was. I decided it was time to embarrass Emmett so he knew how I felt.

"Tell me Emmett, what is this 'port-o-potty incident' that happened"

Emmett's POV

I couldn't believe Alice went there. That was supposed to be a secret for the rest of our existences. It was one of the more embarrassing things I had done; this just happened to be one of the ones that bugged me the most to talk about. Esme and Carlisle didn't know what happened; neither did Edward and Bella. I sighed.

"You know Emmett. The time Jasper had to cut you out of a port-o-potty because you fell into the hole," Alice said looking at me straight in the eyes. That meant I was supposed to tell the rest of the story. I was really dreading this there was now doubt about it. I looked over at Rose, who was looking down and like she was going to laugh out loud. I knew I had no choice but to tell my story.

"It all started on a day-well night actually-that Rosalie and I decided to go it the construction site that's right outside of Forks." I paused trying to think of what the name of the construction company and site were. I also was trying to stall so I didn't have to say what exactly happened.

"Willow Construction," Rosalie interrupted. "Willow Construction was the name of the company. It's that new development just outside of town now." I gave her a look that said 'not helping, Rose.' She sent one back that said 'you had this coming.'

"Right. Rose and I went down to the construction sight and decided that I was going to climb around on some of the frame work. I was on the top of this one piece of framing and I was trying to balance myself on the top." I looked over at Bella. She really wanted to know where this was going so I knew I had to continue. Edward had the look on his face like he was reading someone's mind and watching the whole scene play out and stuff.

"I started wobbling because the frame work wasn't in place right and it couldn't support me. . ." Rosalie cut me off and continued the story for me.

"I shouted up to him 'Emmettget down from there, you're going to fall and break something.' He shouted back 'Relax Rose. I'm not going to fall.' Then the frame work really started to lean over and he couldn't keep his balance right and fell right into a port-o-potty." Everyone burst out laughing except for me. I just wanted to go and hide.

"I waited for him to get out of the port-o-potty but he didn't come," Rose continued. I knew I would never be able to live this down. "So I decided that I would go and see what was taking him so long. I have to admit I was mad at him because he didn't listen. I tried to open the door but it was locked so I ended up having to mess with the door to get it open."

Rose looked at me with a face that said 'This is so much fun for me.' For me it was no fun at all. "I opened up the door and see Emmett's top half sticking out of the hole in the port-o-potty. I couldn't control myself anymore and all of my anger seemed to disappear. I was rolling on the ground laughing at how stupid he looked." At this, there wasn't a person in the room that wasn't laughing except for me. Even Esme and Carlisle were laughing; Esme looked like she was trying to hold it in. I couldn't believe that everyone was hearing this story.

"And he kept calling out for help," Rosalie said when she composed herself enough to talk. "There was no way that I was helping him out with that. I don't think I would have been able to stand it. Then Jasper just shows up out of no where with a saw. I still don't know how he knew to come."

"Alice told me that Emmett would need my help." Jasper took his turn on continuing my embarrassing story. "Of course when she told me I would need a saw I was a bit confused as to why. The first thing I saw was Rosalie on the ground laughing her head off. I went over to her and she pointed to the port-o-potty which had a big hole in the top of it." I couldn't believe how horrible this was. Bella never felt this embarrassed when I laughed at her did she?

"I went over and opened the door and saw what she was laughing at. I couldn't control myself either. I just kept laughing and laughing and laughing. It was really funny." He stopped telling the story and was laughing again. He stopped and continued.

"I asked him why he didn't just burst the port-o-potty so that he was free and he said that there would be poop flying everywhere if he did that and he was right. So I tried to figure out where to slide the saw in to cut the port-o-potty apart. The thing was I couldn't find a place. He was too big and too stuck.

"I stuck the saw in a place that was just big enough for it to fit into and started to cut. Unfortunately right as I started cutting a cop showed up. Now that I think about it I'm pretty sure it wasn't Chief Swan. Don't worry Bella, we didn't kill your father by laughing." Jasper looked over at Bella who was laughing but also happy at fact that her dad was not the one that found us. Jasper had the hugest smile on his face from having to retell the story.

"He came up to us and wanted to know what we were doing then he saw Emmett in the port-o-potty. He looked like he was going to lose it too. I probably wasn't helping because I was probably sending off waves of hilarity-or what ever emotion you want to call-it to him. He asked Emmett if he needed help.

"I just kept sawing away at the plastic getting almost no where. We ended up having to call the fire trucks to bring more saws and stuff to cut him out with. It was so funny. There is no way you're going to be able to live this down Emmett." He looked over at me when he said this. He was right; there was no way that I could live this down. Edward I knew would bug me about it forever. This was never going to end.

"I believe I remember that," Carlisle interrupted. "I remember looking in the news paper and reading about a boy that was stuck in a port-o-potty. I remember thinking that I pitied that boy and his parents. I just never imagined that it was Emmett that was stuck."

"I'm surprised I didn't read it in one of your minds," Edward said. "When did this happen?"

"The night you rescued Bella in Port Angeles," Alice answered. I guess she would remember when it was since she had just come home from Port Angeles when it happened. I couldn't believe how embarrassed I was over just one incident.

A/N: What did you think? Did you like it? I know I had fun writing it. I have an idea for a second chapter, and it's about Edward. I hope you'll stick with me until next time. Please review and give me ideas about what you would like to see. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Embarrassed Chapter 2

Embarrassed Chapter 2

A/N: Yay, you stayed with me. I'm glad. To reward you there is a little bit of a naked Edward in this chapter. I would have updated yesterday by I had a stupid doctors appointment. I was supposed to get surgery but they said that if the removed the benign growth it would leave a scar that was too big. I get to have part of it removed in a few weeks but I really don't care anymore. On a brighter side; Naked Edward in this chapter ;-) Have fun reading it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. If I did I would have incorporated this story into one of the books.

Chapter 2

Emmett's POV

Stupid siblings with their stupid embarrassing stories of me. I can't believe they told Bella about that. Now she won't let me live it down either.

"I still can't believe you fell into a port-o-potty," Edward said. "It's almost like it was placed there just for that purpose." Oh, Edward was going to pay. Then it hit me. I could tell Bella one of the most embarrassing times in his life. There was no way around it. I was going to tell Bella Edward's little adventure in front of the girls gym class about 13 years ago.

Edward's POV ;)

I couldn't believe Emmett would really be that stupid. It was just too funny. I even got to see replays of it in Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice's minds. That was what pushed me over the edge. I just couldn't control myself anymore and I started to roll on the ground laughing which made everyone laugh even harder.

_Oh I wish I was an Oscar Meyer wiener (a/n: did I spell that right?). That is what I truly. . . _I had to block Emmett's thoughts. The Oscar Meyer wiener song was annoying enough in real life. I didn't need Emmett to sing it in his head. . . Wait a minute. The only time he sings that is when he's trying to distract someone. This cannot be good at all.

"Hey Bella," Emmett said, "Did Edward ever tell you why Jasper, me and him aren't allowed to have gym class together anymore?" Crap, the most embarrassing story ever. That's what he's using to pin against me. This has to be the worst day ever to bring Bella over.

"No, he never told me about it. What happened?" I looked around at everyone in the room when she said this. They all looked like they thought it would be fun if they told Bella about this.

"You don't want to hear it dear," I said trying to distract them so I didn't have to relive my horrid humiliation in everyone's heads.

"Yes I do, Edward." She looked me straight in the eyes as she said this. This was going to be a long story, I knew it.

"Well Jasper and I decided it would be fun if we put some of Alice's gym clothing into Edward's gym locker so he had to wear them. Of course we had to make sure this was ok with Alice first." I looked over at Alice and saw a sneaky little smile on her face. Oh how I hate that smile right now.

"Well that doesn't sound so bad," Bella said. "Walking around in tiny gym clothes couldn't be the worst of it. I know you guys can do better than that." Why did she have to provoke them to keep telling the story?

"That's not all we did, Bella. After he put the clothes on we stole his normal clothes so he couldn't change into them and just say he forgot his clothes. We stashed them away somewhere safe-well somewhere so that he wouldn't want to wear them again after we put them there-and then we went out to the gym.

"Edward couldn't figure out why we were in such a hurry but he knew something was up because we were both blocking our minds from him. Even Alice and Rosalie were, too." I remembered that way too well, I really didn't need them to remind me, but Bella didn't know. "By the time he figured out what was going on, Jasper and I were out in the gym and were sitting in our spots ready for gym to start.

"There were already some girls out in the gym, including Rosalie and Alice. You see, the school we were at had every student from a certain grade have gym at the same time. The five of us had gym at the exact same time. . ."

"I think she gets it, Emmett. No need to be redundant." I just wanted this story to be over as quick and painless as possible. I knew it wasn't going to be painless for me, but I could still hope couldn't I.

"Getting a little impatient are we? Oh well, on with the story. Edward figured out that we had hidden his clothes so he came out to beat the snot out of us-not that there would have been any in us in the first place." He was trying to prolong this I knew it. He enjoyed me being tortured and I knew it. I decided he needed a little inspiration to rush this on.

Jasper's POV

It was getting really hard to control myself. Everyone laughing at the same time; it did no good to help me. Then I felt a big surge of rage from Edward. The next thing I knew he had Emmett pinned up against the wall.

"Finish the story and you die!" Oh boy, that can't be good. Threatening lives all over a story. I sent a wave of calm over to Edward. He seemed to relax only a little so I kept sending them over with no result. I figured since that wasn't working nothing would. I decided that I would finish the story myself.

"So what happened is he came out in Alice's clothes, which didn't look so good on him whatsoever. He looked very angry and I could feel it just rolling off of him. . ." Edward pinned me up against the wall leaving Emmett free to finish the story. I gave Emmett a look that said 'continue while I distract him.'

"He looked absolutely ridiculous. Then Jasper and I came up with a new plan. Not only to make him wear the clothes, but to rip them off him as he was running towards us." Edward started heading toward Emmett again as I sent a wave of calm through the room.

"Not so fast Edward. You can't stop both of us from telling the story. You can't be in two places at once." Realizing this, Edward stopped his rush toward Emmett. I heard several growls and then he went and sat back down next to Bella.

Edward's POV

I hated the fact that there was two of them and only one of me. It made things a lot harder. I know that I can't make them hide the truth any longer. I've given up to all embarrassment.

"Our new plan was to rip his shirt and pants off and give the ladies gym class a little show of an Edward in boxers. We ran towards him as he ran towards us and reached our arms out to pull off his clothes. . ." I growled at the memory.

I could handle it if it was just in front of my family-we had no secrets in this house-but I couldn't handle the fact that Bella was finding out. I didn't want her to know about all of this, although I suppose she would have found out sooner or later. "Calm yourself down Edward," Jasper said as he threw waves of calm at me. It only helped to mask my rage; it did nothing to stop it.

"When we grabbed onto his clothes-I should say when I grabbed onto his pants-I pulled something more than his pants off; I pulled his boxers off too." I growled again and felt waves of calm headed for me. "We accidentally displayed a completely naked Edward to a gym filled with unsuspecting boys and girls.

"Everyone was staring at him-even the coaches. Rosalie and Alice were rolling all over the floor laughing so hard. All of the girls and even some of the guys were staring in awe at Edward naked."

"I read the minds of some of the guys," I interrupted before any more things could come out into the open. "Some were thinking "wow he's hot"-which completely creeped me out by the way-and some of them were wishing they had a body like mine." Bella was laughing. Then she remembered Alice's obsession with clothes. Bella looked over at Alice with surprise that she didn't care that they ripped some of her clothing.

"I did kind of care that they ripped my clothing," Alice said answering Bella's unanswered question. "But it meant that I got to go shopping for new clothing." I remembered how long it took her to pick out the clothing that would replace what had been lost: 7 hours. Seven hours of non-stop shopping just to pick out a pair of pants and a shirt-and a new pair of boxers for me; the kind of boxers no guy would want to be seen wearing.

"I bought a new shirt and a new pair of pants and picked up a pair of boxers for Edward. They were Hello Kitty boxers, too. He was mad at me for a long time. I think he still has them if you want to see them Bella." At this Bella started laughing again. Then when she recomposed herself she said something that set the whole room into laughter:

"Edward, how come you will flash a whole gym full of people you don't know, but won't let me see you naked?" She was even laughing. I was inwardly laughing at the statement, but was too embarrassed to actually say it out loud. This family was going to pay; there was no doubt about it.

A/N: Haha. I had much more fun than should be allowed writing this chapter. Of course I had to read it after I wrote it, but that was fun in itself. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review. I need more ideas. I'm not sure how much longer this story will go on if someone doesn't send me more ideas ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Embarrassed Chapter 3

Embarrassed Chapter 3

A/N: Wow, that chapter got a lot of reviews and stuff. I don't believe it. I feel so loved. ;) I was going to do this chapter about Jasper but Kellbella gave me an idea for Alice and I really like it. I'll probably do Jasper next chapter. Ok. Here's chapter 3. And you kind of have to read down pretty far to get to where Alice's embarrassment starts, but I think you like what comes before it.

P.S. I'm going on vacation for the rest of this week so sorry if I don't update for a little while.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I just create very embarrassing situations for the characters.

Chapter 3

Edward's POV

As if telling Bella my least favorite embarrassing story in the world wasn't bad enough, Alice had to bring up the boxers. I did in fact still have those boxers, but only because Alice said she'd take me on all of her shopping sprees if I threw them away or burned them. It didn't bother me that much to have them, but it bothered me more to have someone mention them in front of my girl friend.

"Alice," I said, "did you have to bring up the boxers."

"Yes, Edward, I did." The next moment she was gone and then back again boxers in hand. This really couldn't get any worse, could it? "Hey Edward?" This could not be good at all. "Would you mind modeling the boxers for Bella? We've all seen you in these but Bella. It's only fair to show her what you look like in them." Crap. Now I'm really mad.

Alice threw the boxers at me and gave me the evil look. I grabbed Bella's hand so I could take her upstairs since Alice said that I only had to show Bella what the boxers looked like on me. I only stepped one foot on the stairs when Alice stopped me.

"Where do you think your going Edward?"

"I'm going to show Bella what these boxers look like on me." What is she doing?

"I think the rest of us would also like to see what you look like in those boxers." Crap, it really could get worse. I'm never going to be able to live this down ever.

Bella's POV

"But you guys have already seen me in these boxers," Edward said. Edward in boxers! Even if it was for a dare, this day was turning wonderful. First I got to hear about Emmett's incident with a port-o-potty and now I get to see Edward in boxers. There's no way this could turn worse-maybe better, but definitely not worse.

"I think we would all like to see it again. I mean we probably forgot completely what you looked like in them," Alice said in that evil little 'I'm planning something' voice of hers.

"Fine." Edward let go of my hand and I went and sat back down on the couch as he walked up the stairs-rather slowly for a vampire though. Only a few seconds had passed and he came down the stairs only in the boxers. I thought I was going to die from amazement. I heard everyone laughing in the background, but I stayed frozen just amazed at how good my Greek god looked clad only in Hello Kitty boxers.

Edward's POV

I couldn't believe how embarrassing this was. Hearing everyone's laughter only made it worse. Wait a minute; I didn't hear Bella's laughter.

I looked over toward her. She just sat there as if she was in shock. This would be one of the times I'm glad I can't read her mind. It would probably be filled with several fantasies of just the two of us doing what two people did when they were deeply in love.

"Have you guys had enough now?" I asked hoping that my embarrassment couldn't get any worse.

"No, Edward," Alice said. What could she possibly be up to now? I tried to read her mind, but she was blocking me by singing 'Tradition' from Fiddler on the Roof. "I think we need to see you be a model and walk down the catwalk showing us your boxers." I looked over towards Bella; she was starting to get a mischievous little smile on her face, the smile that I love to see her have.

Jasper's P.O.V.

It was so hard to control, so much laughter in the room. The only exception was Edward. He had waves of anger coming from him, probably for my wife. He obliged to what she said and walked around the living room, like a model, in Hello Kitty boxers.

Then I felt two surges of lust; one from Edward and one from Bella. Next thing I knew Bella jumps up and pretty much tackles Edward and they start kissing each other. This was turning very interesting. Everyone starts laughing even harder until we hear a knock on the door.

Edward's POV

Everyone froze when we heard the knocking. Who could it be? Then I read their mind 'I can't believe Bella forgot her clothes at home.' Crap, Charlie was at the front door and Bella and I were kissing each other and I'm here just in boxers.

Alice, obviously foreseeing this, rushed at a human speed to the door and opened it to Charlie. If I thought this couldn't get any worse than before, I was very very wrong. Charlie, upon seeing Bella and me very close to each other and me in only boxers, looked like he was going to have a heart attack. It's a good thing Carlisle's home. Emmett started laughing and fell on the floor. Bella and I quickly moved away from each other, still sitting on the floor.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Charlie screamed at us. It seemed extremely loud to me, but probably not too loud to Bella. Bella was blushing ferociously.

"Hi, Dad," she said quietly. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to drop your clothing off since you were supposed to be sleeping over here tonight, but now I'm having second thoughts over whether or not I should let you." Bella blushed even more than before; I honestly didn't think she could blush more than that.

"Dad, please let me stay here tonight. I promise nothing will happen." Oh God, I knew that would definitely not work.

"No, Bella, I'm not letting you stay here." He still looked like he could have a heart attack, from anger this time, not shock. I looked over at Jasper who sent out a wave of calm so Charlie wouldn't die right here in front of our house.

"Aw, come on, Charlie. I promise we won't let anything happen to Bella," Emmett said as he picked up an objecting Bella, taking her away from me. Charlie seemed to calm down only by a hair as Emmett took Bella away.

"Yeah Charlie," Alice chimed in, "We won't let him do anything to her." Alice knew Charlie was fond of her. She was trying to play on that so Bella could stay. "I'll even lock her in my room all night if that's what it takes to let her stay."

Charlie seemed to be resisting only a little now. I looked at Jasper again and he sent a few more waves of calm towards Charlie. "I guess she can stay, but only if she stays in Alice's room for tonight." He was still playing around with the idea in his head, debating if this was a good idea or not. He decided that he trusted Carlisle and Esme to keep an eye on us to make sure we didn't do anything together. "Here's your clothes and stuff, Bella," he said tossing the bag at her. She caught it and looked relieved that he wasn't banning her from the house. "See you later I guess then," he said as he turned around to leave.

"Bye, Charlie," we all said in unison. With that Alice closed the door and looked like she still was planning something new to embarrass me. She was going to pay; she was so going to pay.

Alice's POV

Crisis averted, Bella's allowed to stay at our house. This was going to be a fun night since Bella wasn't allowed to go into Edward's room and she had to stay in my room. This meant makeovers all night long, until Bella has to go to sleep that is. This was going to be so much fun.

"Um, Alice," Edward interrupted, "may I go change into clothing again?" I forgot Edward was still sitting here in his boxers.

"Yes, you may go change." As soon as I said that he was up the stairs and back again in normal clothing. I secretly wondered if he was still wearing those Hello Kitty boxers.

"No, Alice. I took the boxers off and hid them away so you can never find them again." I forgot that he could read minds, but there was the answer to my question. "Hey Bella." Oh boy, this couldn't be good. Edward had the look in his eyes like this was going to be his revenge. This was going to be horrible.

"Yes, Edward?"

"Did you ever hear the story of when Alice lost a bet and how it ended up?" Crap, I couldn't believe he was actually going here. He has to be pure evil.

"Alice lost a bet?" Bella said in surprise. She knew I almost always won so she knew this was going to be very interesting.

"Yea. I never told you that story? Well, I guess I just have to tell it to you now." Evil, evil, evil, pure evil! So much for him being my favorite brother. "It all started when Emmett and I bet Alice on how many animals we could catch in one minute. Don't worry we set the animals free afterwards, but basically it was a race to see who could catch the most animals, me or Emmett. Alice, of course, looked into the future and saw that Emmett was going to catch the most and bet on Emmett.

"Emmett and I had a plan that whoever she bet on would decide at the last minute that they weren't going to catch very many animals so that Alice would lose. What we bet was that if Emmett and I would lose, Alice would pick out our clothes for a month and give us as many makeovers as she wanted. If Alice lost, Emmett and I would get to pick out all of her clothing and put whatever makeup on her that we wanted.

"Our plan went forward and Emmett and I started our race." I remembered this all too well and still wasn't very happy about it. It was bad enough I lost the bet, but their revenge was just too much. "Emmett and I went out and both brought back animals quickly. When there was only five seconds left, Emmett stopped catching animals and I went and caught one more before time ran out. I caught only one more than Emmett, but it was enough that Alice lost the bet." This was pure torture. I couldn't believe they were making me relive this, but I guess I had this coming after what I did to Edward.

"Anyway, since Alice lost the bet we went back into the house-after we set the animals free-and looked at her makeup and explored her closet to see if what we could find was up to our standards for making Alice wear it for a month. What we found was disappointing. She didn't have what we were looking for, so we ended up having to take her shopping to get new clothing." I remembered that all too well; that shopping trip almost ruined shopping completely for me, and that is very hard to believe.

"I bought her clothing that was all black, mainly gothic clothing, and Emmett bought her clothing that looked like what strippers would wear. We bought all the makeup we wanted to and bought some of the worst looking stuff possible. For an entire month of the school year she had to wear exactly what Emmett and I put out for her to wear and put on whatever makeup we wanted her to have on."

"I looked horrible," I interrupted. "The stuff they picked out never matched and when they would put makeup on me they would put on way too much. Emmett always made me look like a stripper and Edward always made me look gothic."

"The worst part was that they switched turns everyday. It looked like I had mood swings from horny to depressed. I even had to go and talk to the school counselor about it. It was stupid. They recommended me for therapy. And when I told them that it was my brothers' idea, they suggested that we go to family therapy. We ended up in therapy for a long time. It was horrible." Oh how I dread that stupid shopping trip and that whole month of school for that matter. Someone's going to pay big time.

A/N: There you go. I'm probably going to have a million emails in my inbox when I get home. Oh well, it'll make me happy. 'Night guys. ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Embarrassed Chapter 4

Embarrassed Chapter 4

A/N: Vacation was awesome. I was so tired when I came home though. I'm still a little hyped up from all of the ice cream and soda I had. I even got a little sun burn. Not that bad though. Here's the next chapter. I have to say, though, the credit for the main idea of this chapter (embarrassing Jasper by a dare) goes to BloodRedEyes. Thanks. ;) Also, Sorry I haven't been updating for a while. I've been home but never had free time to write.

P.S: Liz if you are reading this, for your information I did take a shower as soon as I was done checking email. I didn't unpack yet. We need to go again sometime this summer. ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I just make up this story with the embarrassing situations that they are in.

Chapter 4

Alice's POV

Someone is definitely going to pay big time. I couldn't believe how much anger I had only over one incident. I wasn't going to be the end of this whole conversation; I would make sure of it.

Who hasn't had anything embarrassing told about them yet? The only ones were Jasper, Rosalie, Carlisle, and Esme. Who to start with? It's just too hard to choose.

What bugged me the most about hearing my story was the fact that Jasper, my loving husband, was laughing. I remembered when it happened, he was agreeing with me that it was a little extreme, but now he's laughing. That's who will be tortured next: Jasper.

Everyone was still busy laughing, so I figured I'd start it off. "Hey, Bella, did you ever hear about how Jasper got locked out of the house a few years ago?" Jasper froze; Bella looked confused; everyone else was sort of giggling that I was the one that brought this topic up; after all, I was the one who wouldn't let him back in the house.

"No, I didn't hear about that. But then again there's a lot I haven't heard about since I only recently joined this family." I knew Bella was going to enjoy this. I knew I was going to enjoy this, too.

"It all started out when Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper were playing a game of truth or dare . . ." I would have continued, but Emmett interrupted me.

"It was kind of dull with only three people so we decided to see how many people we could make mad by daring each other to do stupid things. I had to put several Hello Kitty stickers on the inside of Edward's Volvo and put stupid bumper stickers on the back of it. That was so much fun, even though Edward just about killed me. Good times, yes, definitely good times." Of course leave it to Emmett to find a way to make the story all about him. I just rolled my eyes and continued on with what I was going to say.

Jasper's POV

I knew where this story was going and I knew that it wasn't going to be a good. I hated what my dare was to do to Alice. She knows how sorry I am about it, but mostly she just likes to use it to guilt me into things. Oh, how I hate being reminded of this. The worst part is, now I can't even feel my own emotions; everyone else feeling the same emotion is overpowering mine completely.

"His dare was to make me think that he was breaking up with me. I would have been able to see through it easily, but he made it up in his mind that he was really going to leave me." I remembered that. It was my least favorite part about it; if Alice had a vision she would see us not together which would make her very mad. I hate to see Alice when she's mad, but it was a dare and I had to do it. "Every time I had looked in the future I had seen a future without the other. I was confused at first. Then Jasper told me he didn't want to be my husband anymore.

"I was completely furious when he told me this. So I kept asking him why. He finally told me that there was another woman; actually he didn't use the word woman, he used the word person. Then when I asked him who it was he said something very shocking: Emmett." I remembered that. The only reason that I said that I was leaving her for Emmett was because Emmett was the one that dared me to break up with her.

"I remember that, Jasper," Emmett interrupted. "You came up to me and kissed me on the lips. I was very confused, then I saw an angry Alice standing in the doorway, and then Jasper pulled me out the door and we went far enough away from the house so Alice wouldn't hear us. He told me that he was going to use me as part of the dare and just to play along with whatever he said." I didn't want to go down alone so I brought him in. He was just as much-if not more-at fault as I was.

"They went around for a little while pretending to be a couple," Alice continued. She was still mad underneath the surface, I could feel it. "Then Rosalie caught wind of the whole Jasper and Emmett thing. I went to talk to her about it. She burst out laughing at first, then she recomposed herself and decided to play along with the boys' whole charade. Edward and I were the only ones, besides Carlisle and Esme, who weren't in on the loop, but I have a feeling that Edward could see it in their minds what was going on."

I still couldn't even feel my own embarrassment. Everyone was giggling, probably at the thought of me and Emmett together. I still couldn't believe I pulled it off without Alice seeing us back together in the future.

"What really made me mad was the fact that Emmett and Jasper went around and kissed just to make me think it was real." This time Rosalie interrupted.

"Did you guys seriously have to do that just to try to trick Alice? I mean come on, that was completely gross." I decided it was time I put a little insight into this. After all I didn't want to be the only one embarrassed by this story.

"What was really weird," I started, "was the fact that Emmett seemed to be actually truly kissing me. It was almost like he liked it." At this everyone looked over towards Emmett, whom I could feel some waves of embarrassment coming off of.

"I was pretending it was Rosalie I was kissing." We all muttered gags of disgust. I looked over at Bella and was pretty sure that she was debating in her head if she really wanted to hear the rest of this story. Then there was a loud smacking sound. I looked over and Rosalie had smacked Emmett on the arm, which he was now holding in mock pain.

"Anyway, back to what I was really going to tell you before we got off on this disgusting discovery," Alice continued, "They were able to keep this act up for almost a week. Then I finally said to Jasper 'If you're really leaving me, then go over there and make out with Emmett like you used to do with me.' He looked shocked that I had said that." The truth was that I was shocked; shocked that she would actually say that.

"He couldn't do it. He confessed the truth to me that it was all just a dare that Emmett had told Jasper to do. I couldn't get over the fact that he was acting on it or that he would actually agree to do a dare like that in the first place."

"She got so mad at him that after we came home from school the one day she wouldn't even let him in the house. She wouldn't let him come in and get clean clothing, she wouldn't let him do any personal hygiene stuff, and she wouldn't let him do anything.

"He was locked out of the house for a total of 6 months, 12 days, 4 hours, 3 minutes, and 21 seconds. He wore the same thing to school everyday-that is when I didn't smuggle clothes out to him. He also bathed by the garden hose. He couldn't get inside to shower, so he saw that as the next best option.

"The guidance counselor called him into his office several times and he could never really tell him the truth about what had happened." There was no way to avoid the next statement so I figured I might as well tell it myself.

"The closest I came to telling him the truth was that Emmett and I were playing a joke on our girlfriends and pretending that we were a gay couple to see how mad we could make them. And I told him that we had kissed once to see if it would make them mad. What the counselor did next took me off guard completely. He asked me if I actually liked kissing Emmett." Bella looked like she would never stop laughing. She had fallen off the couch and was now laying on the floor holding her sides from how much she was laughing. Everyone else was laughing, too, but it seemed that Bella was laughing the most.

"I remember looking into your mind during the guidance counselor appointment," Edward said. "I was curious as to what you would tell him was going on. I never expected him to say that. I almost burst out laughing during the middle of class, no wait I did burst out laughing in the middle of class. It was right when we were learning about JFK's assassination. They ended up sending me to the guidance counselor after that. The only bad part was the fact that we had the same counselor, so somehow we ended up talking about Jasper and Emmett's trick." It dawned on me then that either Alice didn't know about what happened in the guidance counselor's office, or she saw it in a vision and just didn't want to tell me.

"I saw the appointment in a vision," Alice said, answering my unasked question. "I had that vision about a day before it happened when we were at home and burst out laughing. You guys all thought I was crazy at the time, but that all cleared up after that day. I decided that I'd let him back into the house after that." I still couldn't believe Alice, my sweet wife, could be that devious and evil. Somehow she did it and somehow she managed to embarrass me yet again by telling this story. I can tell you right now that I will not be the end of this; I will not be the last one in this family to get embarrassed.

A/N: There you go. I don't think it was one of my best chapters, but it was still funny. Please review. Good night guys. ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Embarrassed Chapter 5

Embarrassed Chapter 5

A/N: Howdy guys! I finally have a day off. My uncle is in the hospital so my cousin has been over at my house while his mom is at work. Then I had work pretty much the whole time after that. I'm so exhausted. I figured you guys could use a new chapter so here you go. Oh and sorry if I sound a little loopy. I twisted my ankle again and it hurts really bad so I've been taking Motrin which sometimes makes me weird. ;)

Disclaimer: Seriously? Do I even have to say it?

Chapter 5

Jasper's POV

I knew I would have to embarrass someone, but who? I don't really have any good stories on Bella, Carlisle, or Esme. That left Rosalie. What can I dig up on Rosalie that she will hate hearing? Oh yes, I know exactly what story she hates the most. What else are 'brothers' for?

Rosalie's POV

I hated when Emmett pretended to do that, but I knew it was only a dare so I should have expected something like that. I know it sounds weird, but I was actually a tiny bit jealous. I know it's creepy to be jealous of my husband and my 'brother.'

I wonder why Jasper isn't sending out waves of embarrassment. You would think he would be, unless he really didn't mind or he was going to get revenge on someone. I looked over at Jasper and saw just a slight bit of menace in his eyes which meant he was definitely out for revenge. But who would he get his revenge on? That's when it hit me: I was next. He was looking straight at me with a very evil look in his eyes. This definitely wouldn't be good.

"Hey, Bella," Jasper started, "did you ever hear about the time Rosalie had a Lamborghini?"

Bella had a look on her face that kind of said 'why are you telling me this.' I was pretty sure she knew why, but just wanted to hear the story anyways. "No I've never heard about it." Of course she would want to know. This is going to create another person who will never let me live this down for my entire existence.

"Well, Rosalie had bought an out of shape Lamborghini so that she could fix it up. She worked day and night on it. She fixed the engine and even gave it a new paint job. She came back it after it was finished and she was a mess. She was covered in grease and paint.

"She went up and cleaned herself off before she came down to show us her new car." Oh, how I remembered this well. The end was kind of funny, but I really hated the beginning and middle part. I knew Jasper wouldn't be the last one to be embarrassed and neither would I. Somehow or another I would get back at someone. "She showed us the car. It was beautiful. It was a shiny dark blue color. It looked like it was brand new. She looked so happy that her car was finally finished. Then she took it out for a test run."

I remembered how excited I was. I was so excited that I made Jasper very excited, too. "She had made me excited through all of her excitement so I went with her on the test run. We, at the time, were living in a state that had very few Lamborghinis at all. It was Pennsylvania wasn't it Rosalie?" I nodded my head yes. I hated that state. We could only stay there in the winter which made me happy, but when the farmers spread the fields, I was very unhappy. The smell of cow manure was always right outside of the door.

"She and I went for a test drive of her new car. She was going something around 130 mph I think and neither of us had our seat belts on. It just so happened that while we were driving around on the very deserted road, we drove past a cop car." I remember the look on the cop's face as we drove past; he looked shocked at the speed and kind of at the beauty of the car-what he could see of it of course.

"The cop started following us with his lights and siren on. Rose had no choice but to pull over. The cop came up to the window and asked for her license and registration. Unfortunately she was in such a hurry to test drive she only had the registration and not her license. She did have insurance though. The cop was going to let her off with just a warning, but when she didn't have her license he had to arrest her."

"He had to arrest you too Jasper," I interrupted. "You weren't wearing your seat belt either and didn't do anything to help me out." This was not only going to be my fault. It was sort of all my fault, but what happened at the police station to Emmett wasn't my fault. "And then at the police. . ."

"Not so fast Rosalie. You skipped a major part of the story," Jasper interrupted. "She was so desperate not to get arrested that she tried seducing the officer so she wouldn't have to go to jail. That only made him charge her for soliciting herself on top of the speeding charge. Before she got into the police car she shot me a look that said, 'Jasper why don't you try to seduce him.'

"I was really creeped out by that. So I told her 'you're on your own, sister' and she scowled at me." Of course I would scowl at you Jasper. I didn't want to go to jail and I figured he didn't want to either so I asked him if he would try. I hated that day with all of my heart. "The officer didn't actually realize we were brother and sister until I said that. He thought that she was a prostitute and I was going to be with her. I was embarrassed and so was Rose, but I found it very funny."

That was seriously horrible. I really wanted Jasper to skip that part just so that I would be spared the embarrassment, but I should have known that that wouldn't happen. "So Rosalie and I were escorted to the police station and kept there. She had called Emmett to come and pick us up. Unfortunately that was right around the time when he was experimenting to see if vampires could get drunk-we can't by the way, but I think Emmett told you that already."

I wondered briefly why Emmett would have told Bella that vampires can't get drunk, but then I remembered it; he had tried to get Bella drunk one time and that was when he told her. I looked over at Edward, wondering what he could possibly be thinking, and saw a slightly confused look on his face. I knew that he didn't know about Emmett's experiment with Bella, but soon he would.

"Emmett showed up at the police station to pick us up and he ran up to Rosalie right away and started making out with her. The cops at the station started to wonder why he just walked up to her like that so they decided to give him a breathalyzer test. Like you already know, vampires don't get drunk; however, alcohol still shows up in our system if we take a breathalyzer test. It showed that if he were human he would have been drunk. Then they asked him how he got there and he said that he drove, so the arrested him for drunk driving." Bella started laughing really hard, as did the rest of us. Even Emmett was laughing a little. I knew this story was almost over so I decided to just finish it myself.

"He ended up calling Carlisle," I started. "Carlisle picked us up and drove us home, after making sure that he got copies of our mug shots of course. He and Esme keep a book of pictures of us including all mug shots. Esme, would you go get it so that Bella can see it?" Esme nodded and ran upstairs to get the book. Only a second later she came back with it. She opened up the book and we all looked at the mug shots of each other. We had good times laughing at it and laughing at the embarrassing pictures that were taken a while ago. I will get my revenge; however, it will only make a certain someone mad and maybe embarrass someone.

A/N: There you have it. Don't worry it's not the end. I personally liked writing this chapter. I hope you guys enjoy reading it. Please review. ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Embarrassed Chapter 6

Embarrassed Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry about the lack of updating. I haven't been feeling like myself lately. Without any further delays, here is chapter 6. Thanks to briiittx xhc for the suggestion of Emmett babysitting Bella. ;)

Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight.

Chapter 6

Rosalie's POV

Oh, yes. This could not go any better. I didn't even care what would happen to my husband, he was the reason we started this in the first place. Time for Edward to find out what Emmett did to Bella a few weeks ago while baby sitting her.

"Edward, You're curious about how Bella learned that vampires can't get drunk aren't you?" He stopped laughing and looked over at me. I was blocking my mind with the song Smooth Criminal by Michael Jackson so that he wouldn't find out before Carlisle and Esme what really happened. They were the only ones who didn't know what happened when Edward was out hunting. This was going to be so much fun.

Edward's POV

What was she talking about? I looked down at Bella, who was blushing ferociously, and looked over at Rosalie. I couldn't see it in her mind because all I heard was Smooth Criminal. I decided to play along with her little game and see what she was really talking about. "Yes, Rosalie, I am curious. How did my Bella find out that vampires can't get drunk?"

"It all started the one day when you went hunting. You let Emmett in charge of babysitting Bella; not a wise chose to make, my brother. We were at Bella's house and we knew that Charlie would be back late so we didn't really need to worry about him coming home while he was goofing off. He decided that it would be fun if he showed Bella all sorts of different things he could do as a vampire. I went with to supervise. Leaving Emmett alone is never a good idea."

"Oh come on, Rose. You know I didn't mean for that to happen." Emmett seemed kind of desperate so that Rosalie wouldn't go on with the story. I am starting to get curious about what he was really doing that day. There definitely was no way that it could have ended well.

"Go on Rosalie. I want to know what happened," I said. There was panic written all over Emmett's face so I knew it had to be something bad; I just didn't know how bad.

Bella's POV

I remembered this all to well. It was funny, up to a point of course, but it was horrible in the way it ended.

"Emmett first decided that he needed to show off his strength to Bella. He did a hand stand with only one finger. Bella didn't seem that impressed because she knew he was big and strong to begin with. He decided to move on to something more interesting. He decided to show her how fast he was." I knew she was just dragging this on as long as possible, and I knew how this would end, too: Emmett would end up getting in a fight with Edward.

"He picked her up and slung her over his shoulder and started running. He stopped running down towards Barkley Sound-over the water and everything-and put Bella down. I didn't go with him because I knew that they'd be back soon and in the mean time, Charlie came back home to get his fishing rods because he was going fishing." I wished she would just stop there. This, never in a million years, definitely could not end very well.

"He asked me where Bella was and I told him that Emmett wanted to take her to see his favorite hiking spot. We get to talking for a little bit, I wasn't really paying attention. Then Emmett bursts through the door holding an unconscious Bella, and he's screaming, 'Rose, I think I killed her.' Charlie looked like he was going to have a heart attack.

"I asked him what happened and he said all he did was took her with him while he was running-he did use a careful choice of words since Charlie was there-and she passed out after that. I actually forgot that Bella didn't like going fast or I would have stopped him. We assured Charlie that she would be alright and that he could still go fishing. He left, but very hesitantly, to go. She woke up shortly after that."

"I didn't particularly like Emmett picking me up and running several miles while I watch at all of the dizzying things flying past us," I interrupted.

"Aw come on, Bella. You probably let Edward carry you around all of the time," Emmett said. I started to blush.

"No, I don't. I don't like fast things. I have to close my eyes every time he runs." I was getting a little angry now since Emmett scared me nearly to death. Now, I'm pretty sure, he finds it funny.

"That wasn't all he did Edward. He decided to see how much human food he could eat without getting sick on it. He ran out to buy food leaving Bella and me alone. We had a little bit of bonding time," very little if you ask me, "and he came back with all sorts of junk food and one thing that I will mention a little later. He shoved handfuls of food into his mouth at a time. I'm pretty sure he got about 50 handfuls. Then he just stopped. He looked like he would fall over. Then he ran into the bathroom and I could hear all sorts of gagging and throwing up sounds. Bella was sitting there laughing. I was trying to hide my giggles, too. It was really funny." I knew as soon as she stopped that this would be where the real story comes in.

"After he came out of the bathroom he said, 'This is where the real fun begins.' Up to this point, neither Bella nor I saw what was in the grocery bag that wasn't food. It just so happened to be beer." I looked around at everybody's faces and saw anger on Edwards, a small smile on Jasper and Alice's faces, and Carlisle and Esme also looked kind of mad. I knew this definitely wouldn't end well.

"He decided to show her one last thing of his favorite things about being a vampire. He was going to show her about how vampires can't get drunk." She paused to look around at everyone's faces. They were pretty much the same as when I looked. I honestly wondered how Emmett got the beer in the first place; he never told me how.

"Emmett, how did you get the beer in the first place? After all, you're only supposed to be pretending to be nineteen. You have to be twenty-one to buy beer." He smiled slightly at his seemingly great idea. He was going to answer truthfully; he never thought it through enough to modify his answers and lie.

"I used one of my driver's licenses from before. I mean, it's not like my picture would look any different or anything."

"Wouldn't they all be expired? I mean you moved here before I did and my license from Arizona is almost expired." It was true. In a few weeks my license from Arizona would expire. It would only make sense for his to have expired already, too.

"Well I kind of had to fudge with it a little and change dates and stuff." Of course Emmett would think of that. I looked over at Carlisle and Esme. They both looked very angry. Someone was going to be punished when all this was over. I didn't even want to know what Edward's face looked like; my guess was anger.

There was a long silence, most likely because everyone was lost in their own thoughts. I won't be able to stand it if it lasts much longer. "Can we just get on with the story, please," I said. Everyone looked up at me and I blushed. They nodded their yeses and Rosalie continued on with the story.

"He bought a lot of beer, and I do mean A LOT. There was so much that there was like four grocery bags filled with beer. He came back out and told Bella about his plan to show that he can't get drunk. He drank about a case of what he had bought.

"He was acting as normal as he usually does. We got tired of that after a while and Emmett asked Bella if she wanted any beer." I could feel Edward immediately tense up. I knew this wouldn't go over too well. I looked down at my fingernails, inspecting them like I do when I'm avoiding something. I looked up at Carlisle and Esme and they both had looks on their faces that said 'Emmett McCarty you are in so much trouble when this is over.' I knew this wouldn't be over for a while. I also knew that what was coming next wasn't that pretty.

"Bella said no, Edward, so don't worry your little head off. It was just what happened after that. Emmett kept begging and eventually got me to drink a little. It tasted horrible so I don't know how he could drink a whole case of it.

"We were bored so we went out to the video rental place and rented a few movies. The first one we watched was Forrest Gump. Bella got tired and began to drift off to sleep so Emmett and I went into another room and talked and kissed and stuff."

"It was fun," Emmett interrupted. I was pretty sure if Rosalie could blush right now she would be blushing. She looked unsure on whether she wanted to continue on with the story or not.

"Go on, Rosalie," Edward said with anger clear in his voice. "I want to know what happened. I promise I won't be mad at _you_." He sure made it clear that it wasn't Rosalie that he would be mad at. I definitely knew this wouldn't end well.

"Anyway, while Emmett and I were in the kitchen making out, we lost track of time and it just so happened that Charlie came home before we could clean anything up."

"WHAT!?" Edward screamed. Oh yes, he was mad. "What happened after that?"

"Charlie came in and started yelling at us in the kitchen before he saw the beer. He asked us where Bella was and we said on the couch sleeping forgetting that all of the beer was in there. Boy did he have a fit when he went in there." I remembered this all too well and knew how Edward would take it: not well.

"Charlie was so mad and he thought that Bella had gotten drunk and that was why she was sleeping on the couch. She kept telling him that she didn't have anything, but he didn't believe her. He ended up going out to the cruiser and getting the breathalyzer machine to test for who was drunk and who was sober. Bella was perfectly sober, I was at .01, and Emmett was at .34.

"He kept lecturing us about not drinking beer and asking us why we did in the first place. He even said one time 'I thought you were good kids. I must have been wrong.' Then came the question of where we got the beer.

"Emmett, as easily as he could have let something like the truth slip his tongue, said that he got it from one of his friends that lives in Canada. Charlie then asked us what the name of this 'friend' was. Emmett told him his name was Bob." At the time I thought 'how very uncreative, Emmett,' now I realize that I probably would have said the same thing under pressure.

"Charlie continued to yell some more-at that point we had just stopped paying attention. Bella actually fell asleep. I moved slightly to wake her up; however, Charlie noticed she fell asleep, causing him to yell even louder to keep her awake.

"By the time he was done yelling the clock said 2:30 am. He sent Bella up to her room to bed and told the two of us that he was calling Carlisle and Esme. We told him that that wasn't necessary, but he dialed the number we gave him. It just so happened to be Alice's phone number.

"She had seen what would happen in a vision so she faked Esme's voice." I looked over at Esme and she was scowling-something I never really saw her do before-at Emmett. "Alice had the whole thing planned out. Emmett didn't know it was Alice on the phone in stead of Esme so he kept saying 'I'm dead' over and over again really quietly.

"Alice came and got us late that night; she even did makeup that made it look like she was tired and that she was sleeping. She drove us home in the Porsche and told Charlie that Bella could drive the Jeep over to our house in the morning. We were sitting in the car while she was doing this, so I'm not quite sure of what all Charlie had said about all of this."

"He told me what had happened and that he wasn't sure if Bella had had any alcohol or not. I told him that Bella would never do anything like that. He agreed and that was when I told him that Bella could bring the Jeep over to our house. I gave him Emmett's keys so that Bella could start up the car.

"While we were standing there talking Charlie was having trouble deciding whether or not he was going to punish Bella by not letting her come to our house or not. I was able to convince him that she didn't do anything wrong. I'm not sure what happened the next morning then. All I know is Bella came to our house looking like she was half asleep."

"Charlie got me up early before he left for work so he could talk to me about what had happened the night before," I replied. "He said he hoped I was responsible enough not to do anything stupid like Emmett and Rosalie had done. It went from a discussion about drugs and alcohol to the sex talk." Emmett burst out laughing at this. He thought it was funny that the reason I had to have the sex talk with my father was because he was drinking at my house. I just glared at him.

Apparently this was enough to send Edward over the edge. He pushed me gently to the side of the couch as he sprang up at attacked Emmett. Emmett and Edward wrestled all over the room. They eventually came closer to where I was sitting and were pretty much clawing at each other. I curled up into a ball so I wouldn't get hit by any crossfire.

Then, I heard a loud ripping noise. It was one that I had heard before; a vampire being torn apart. The sound terrified me because I knew that it was either Edward or Emmett. I felt something heavy fall onto my lap and opened my eyes just enough to see it was one of the boys' hand. I screamed and then everything went black.

A/N: Alright, I'm done for the night guys. I'm so tired. Please Review. Good Night. ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Embarrassed Chapter 7

Embarrassed Chapter 7

A/N: Wow guys. You really made a response about the last chapter. I opened up my inbox and it said 49 new emails. I was surprised. It made me very happy though. I might not get to update any more this week end because I have to work tomorrow and then I'm going on vacation for two days. I've been busy doing homework. I'm part way done with it, but nowhere near finished, so I'm sorry if it takes a while for me to update. Here's Chapter 7. Thanks to xxPellinoriaxx for the suggesting putting more of the mug shots in the story. ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I don't even own a car.

Chapter 7

Rosalie's POV

Wow. I knew that Edward would be mad, but I didn't think he would be this mad. He ripped Emmett's arm off. I honestly didn't think it was possible. I don't think he's noticed yet that Bella passed out. None of us were really doing anything. We were all shocked at Edward pulling Emmett's arm off.

Alice was the first one to recover. She got up slowly and walked at a human speed across the couches over to Bella. She picked Emmett's arm up off of her and threw it back into the fight between my husband and Edward. She lifted up Bella's arm to take her pulse since it was very hard to hear over the fight on the floor. She had a little trouble finding it,-which had us worried for a while-but eventually she found it. She picked Bella up and walked slowly across the couches over toward Carlisle who was motioning to take Bella out to the kitchen. She hopped off the couch going into the kitchen following Carlisle.

After that, we all pretty much unfroze. I went after Edward because he ripped my husbands arm off. Esme and Jasper came and tried to separate all of us and were having a hard time. Alice came back out of the kitchen to help restrain me. For a small vampire, she sure is strong. Carlisle took a still unconscious Bella upstairs to Edward's room to lie down.

Alice's POV

I knew this would be bad as soon as Rosalie said something. I just hoped that Edward would decide not to fight. So much for hope. Restraining Rosalie was fairly easy, well easier than it would have been to restrain Emmett or Edward. They would start yelling soon, which makes them want to fight with each other even more. Right now I'm glad I'm not restraining them.

"Do you have any idea what you could have done, Emmett?" Edward screamed.

"I didn't think it was going to be that bad," was Emmett's reply.

"I didn't even know your brain was big enough that you could think. That was such a stupid stunt that I'm starting to doubt if you even have a brain."

"I wouldn't be able to breathe if I didn't have a brain, Edward."

"You don't need to breathe. You're a vampire." Emmett was quiet after that. He couldn't think of a good comeback to yell at Edward.

"He wouldn't be able to have sex if he didn't have a brain," Rosalie shouted. "His sex is probably way better than yours could ever hope to be. But then again masturbating doesn't really count as sex, so you're probably never going to even have sex." I was surprised at Rosalie. That sent a new wave of anger to Edward who now started trying to attack Rosalie.

"Guys! Calm down!" Jasper shouted while restraining Emmett and sending waves of calm around the room.

"For your information, Rosalie, as soon as Bella and I are married we are going to have sex. It will be better than any that you've ever had, I can tell you that for sure." Edward's outburst made it seem like Jasper hadn't said or done anything at all. It seemed that all of Edward's anger had been taken from Emmett and aimed at Rosalie. Edward took a leap at Rosalie, but was still being restrained by Esme. His attack didn't do anything to Rosalie, but he wasted some of his energy.

"Speaking of Bella, where is she?" Rosalie asked, knowing full well that she was upstairs.

"She's sitting right there. . ." Edward said, looking over to where Bella was sitting only a few minutes earlier. It seemed that this was the first time Edward even realized that Bella was gone. "Where's Bella?"

Carlisle's POV

If only there was a day when two of my children didn't fight. That was what last Tuesday was for I guess. No wait, Alice and Rosalie fought over whose hair dryer it was in the down stairs bathroom. It turned out it was Bella's. She had left it here when she slept over the one night. I don't think there's ever really a day when someone doesn't fight.

I carried Bella up the stairs and into Edward's room. She was still unconscious, but in time she would be fine. I laid her down on the bed and went over to sit on Edward's couch. I could hear the kids downstairs start to yell at each other. Some things just never change.

Bella started to squirm around so I walked over to her side. She opened her eyes quickly like she was very scared or in pain. She sat up quickly and reached all around her and calmed down as soon as she realized where she was and what had happened.

Bella's POV

After I had calmed down enough to think logically, I realized I was in Edward's room with Carlisle. I could hear yelling coming from downstairs.

"Hi, Bella. Are you feeling better?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, Carlisle, I'm feeling better. Whose arm ended up on my lap?" I figured there was really no reason to not go right for the obvious and get the answer to my question.

"It was Emmett's arm." I was glad he answered truthfully. I was also glad that it wasn't Edward's arm. I knew their limbs could reattach, but it still creeped me out to know that there was an arm on my lap.

"So do they fight like that a lot?" I asked trying to make conversation.

"Surprisingly, a lot, but usually not that violent. Edward was really mad this time. I don't think I've ever seen him that mad. I can only think of one time when I saw him angry and fighting like that before."

"Really?" I asked. I wanted to make at least a little conversation before the fighting continued.

"Yes. Edward was very angry at Emmett because he put a dent in his car." Somehow, that didn't really surprise me. "He ended up chasing after Emmett until they got close to a road. The police caught them and they both ended up getting arrested. Those mug shots are in the book, too."

"So how'd it turn out?"

"Edward had to go to court mandated therapy for anger issues. Emmett ended up paying a fine for destroying other people property. I don't think it turned out to bad. It definitely could have been a lot worse." Knowing Emmett and Edward, it could have been worse.

Then I heard footsteps-or rather a footstep-coming from outside the door. Then it burst open to an Edward screaming, "Bella!" He ran up and hugged me into his arms. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to over react like that. I was just really mad."

"It's ok Edward. I forgive you. Now tell me, how did court mandated therapy go?" Edward looked at me like 'how did you know that' then he looked over at Carlisle.

"I'll leave you two alone now." Carlisle said before backing out the door and heading downstairs. Edward was still quiet like he was trying to hide the truth of therapy from me. I knew I would have to pry a little to get it out of him.

"Are you going to tell me how it went or not?" After about a minute he caved and told me.

"It went ok, I guess. They told me to spend more time with people and less time with cars. Then told me when I feel like hitting something to go to the gym and hit a punching bag or something. They also told me that I needed to get along with Emmett better and that I had to hug him at least once a day for a month." I couldn't help it. I cracked up laughing at that last part.

Once I had regained my composure, I decided I needed to know more. "Thirty days of hugging Emmett. How did that turn out?"

"Just to annoy him, I hugged him practically every chance I got, even in school. He kept yelling and when I told my therapist about this, they made him come to therapy, too. However, you know if you do something for thirty days it becomes a habit and you do it automatically, I kept hugging him nonstop which made everyone crack up laughing." I was sitting there laughing. Edward was laughing, too. Obviously remembering what had happened. "It bugged the heck out of him."

"Really," I said, "I don't think that hugging you would be that bad." Edward got a huge smile on his face and put me down on the floor and started hugging me.

A/N: Too tired to continue or to write an authors note. Please review. ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry guys

Embarrassed Chapter 8

A/N: Hi guys. Sorry for not updating. I haven't been able to write a chapter for a while. I hate to say it but I won't be able to update for a while after this. Please don't give up on me though. I'm going to write a chapter with my friend Liz. Here Liz, write a note to the fans.

Liz's Note: Hey guys. I never read twilight before but ill have to check it out. I really love reading these stories. And now we're gonna right a funny one we thought about on a camping trip. Oh, I think you'll like it. Haha. Just don't have a honey moon on a camp site. You might see why. As for me I think me and my future husband might have ours at the beach.

Disclaimer: Neither of us own Twilight. We don't even own a piece of furniture between the two of us.

Chapter 8

Bella's POV

I was laying on the floor laughing as the hugging turned into tickling. Edward and I were having so much fun together that we could have stayed up in his room all day. Emmett decided to come upstairs to make sure he didn't traumatize me too bad.

"Get a room!" he yelled walking into Edward's room.

"I am in a room. And in case you're forgetting, this is _my_ room. What do you want Emmett?" Edward said, annoyed at Emmett's barging in.

"I wanted to join in." Edward and I both froze. I think we were both too in shock to realize that Emmett was only joking. We only realized it when Emmett started laughing. "You guy's thought I was serious?"

"Well when you come into someone's room at that precise moment and say you want to join in, what would you think?" Edward asked.

"Don't you have a wife for that?" I said as he walked closer to us.

"Maybe," he said. He stopped deep in though and got a happy, horny grin on his face.

"Emmett, STOP! I don't want to see my own sister naked." For once I'm glad that I can't read minds. That would be a very disgusting thing to see. Then again I think Emmett's thoughts are always like that.

"Come on, Edward. She's only your adopted 'sister.' Besides wasn't she supposed to be your wife at one time?"

"Yes, but I never thought of her in that way." Edward said.

"Well, why not?" Rosalie darted up the stairs and smacked Emmett in the head.

"Do you want Edward thinking those kinds of thoughts about me?" she asked.

"Yes." She scowled at him. "Only so I could punch him so hard that he'll fly out the window." She rolled her eyes and walked back down the stairs. I could not believe that we were having this conversation right now.

"What did you really come up here for, Emmett?" I asked grateful for changing the subject.

"I came to make sure you were alright. I hoped I didn't kill you when my arm landed on lap. Look, Bella, it's all healed." He rolled up his sleeve and showed me his now flawless arm.

"Good for you, Emmett. I'm fine now. You know you can leave at anytime?"

"Yeah, I know, but it's fun to keep my virgin brother from getting any." I didn't think Edward could go from happy to angry in that short of time, but he did.

"LEAVE! NOW!" Edward screamed.

"Man, I guess it's true. When you deprive someone of sex they do get angry." Edward took a leap towards the door just as Emmett went on the other side and closed it. Edward smashed the door completely through.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, you are buying a new door as soon as all of this is over!" Esme shouted up the stairs.

"Yes, Esme," Edward replied. He came back in looking very angry. "Now that Emmett's walked in on the two of us, do you want to hear about a time when I walked in on him and Rosalie?" I started laughing. Was he really going to tell me about this?

"Seriously?" He nodded. "Go ahead then." After I said that, I wasn't so sure that I wanted to hear the story all the way through. Just knowing the places that they've had sex before, I wouldn't doubt that this would be a very crazy story.

"Well this was sometime in the 1980's. Walking in on someone having sex is not something that you would really want to remember." Emmett was back at our door again.

"Please don't tell that story, Edward. I'll do anything." Emmett begged. I was sure that he was begging in his head, too.

"I'm going to tell this story whether you like it or not. You deprived me of having 'alone time' with my fiancé, I'm going to deprive you of every shred of dignity you have left."

"Did I have any to begin with?" Emmett asked.

"True. As for you and any hope for dignity, that ship has sailed long ago, brother." I started laughing just because I didn't think that Edward would ever say something like that. Emmett just walked away knowing that he was defeated.

"So, about this story, Edward, what exactly happened? Do I really want to know about this?"

"Yes. Trust me. You are going to find this very funny." I looked at him with a look that probably said yeah right. "It all started on a hunting trip. We had gone up around Mount Saint Helens. We decided that after we were done we were going to go hiking.

"Somehow, we had separated so that I was near Emmett and Rosalie and everyone else was off in couples. Emmett and Rosalie somehow managed to start making out and rolling around on the hiking trail. I just went and sat down ignoring them.

"Eventually, some people started to walk by. One of them said 'Get a tent' since we were in a camping area. The person with the first one said 'yeah, you may get less rocks stuck in 'places.''"

"Places? Were those the exact words that that person used?"

"Yes. Word for word. I started cracking up when they said that and they noticed me and asked me if I knew them. I told them that Emmett was my brother and that Rosalie was my sister.

"The hikers just stopped. They asked me if Rose and Emmett were brother and sister, too. I told them yes. They started walking away, but not before one of them asked me if this happened often. I told them that it did and they walked away screaming 'get a therapist' to Rose and Emmett." I was cracking up laughing. I could not believe it.

"That's not even the worst part. They started rolling around on the ground and toppled several rocks. They started rolling very far away so I decided to follow them to make sure they didn't run into anybody or anything. However, I could not stop what happened next." I froze. I didn't think it could get worse than that.

"Remember how I said that they toppled several rocks?" I nodded my head. "Well this time they hit a rock."

"They hit a rock?" I asked a little confused as to where this was going.

"Yep, and not just any rock either: Mount Saint Helens." He stopped waiting for things to click in my head. Suddenly they did.

"You mean to tell me that Rosalie and Emmett are the reason that Mount Saint Helens erupted in the 80's?"

"Yep." I couldn't stop laughing. It was just so hilarious that they were the cause of all this. Then something else clicked in my head that wouldn't have if I hadn't studied about it in history class.

"So, is that why the one side of the mountain collapsed? Were they the ones that made it collapse?"

"Yep." I don't think I can ever stop laughing. I was laughing so hard that I can't breathe. I'm pretty sure I passed out from lack of oxygen because I don't remember anything after that.

A/N: I haven't read Breaking Dawn yet so please don't send me any spoilers about what happens. Sorry I won't get to update for a while. You have no idea how happy you guys make me. Love you. ;)

Liz's Note: Hey guys hope you liked that as much as I liked helping Ellie write it. Well twilight seems interesting ill have to check it out. Well hope you like alright guy's I'm out ;) enjoy.


	9. AN: Please Read

Hey look, I'm sorry I'm posting another authors note, but there's been some stuff that's happened lately that's been preventing me from updating

Hey look, I'm sorry I'm posting another authors note, but there's been some stuff that's happened lately that's been preventing me from updating. I have most of the explanation on my profile page. I'll try to update my stories as soon as possible, but I wanted to give you guys a reason for not updating. I hope to get a chapter up on at least one of my stories soon, but I'm not sure about it. I will finish the stories don't worry. See You guys later.


	10. Chapter 9

Embarrassed Chapter 9

A/N: I'm back for a short period of time. I'm going to post a chapter that Liz helped me think up. Well she was the one that said the quote that sparked this idea. Please remember that I'm always open to ideas for chapters because eventually I'm going to run out.

Disclaimer: Neither Liz nor I own Twilight. We don't even own a car. I also don't own ELCO school district (or the law suits against them right now) or the Kline's farm.

Chapter 9

Bella's POV

"Breathe, Bella." Those were the first words out of Edward's mouth that I can remember after that. I calmed myself down and looked at Edward. He looked back at me with a very devious smile.

"What are you thinking?" I asked.

"It's not what I'm thinking; it's what Emmett's thinking."

"Well then what's he thinking?" I kind of wanted to know after that look on Edward's face.

"He's thinking that I can't get any worse with the stories I can tell. The truth, Love, is that I can get a whole lot worse. Do you want to hear another story?" I gazed into Edward's eyes unsure if I wanted to hear a story that was worse than that. Once his gaze locked onto mine I was dazzled into nodding my head in agreement.

"DON'T SAY YES, BELLA!" Emmett screamed as he ran into Edward's room.

"Too late." I said.

"NO! You just had to know didn't you, Bella?"

"It's your fault," Edward said. "You're the one that wrecked Bella and my 'alone time.'"

"Oh, come on, Edward. How much could you really have done? You're too old fashion to really get into any of the fun stuff-"

"I don't know, Emmett," I interrupted. "I sure had a good time after you left. Did you ever think of what Edward and I could have been doing while he was telling that story?" Where did I get that sudden burst of confidence from?

"You're forgetting I can hear your heart beat, Bella. If you were doing something your heart would have speed up faster than a humming bird can flap his wings." I blushed at this knowing it was true.

"Emmett, get out. Either I tell her with you here, or I tell her with you not here. It's your choice, but I would prefer with you not here." I would prefer if Emmett weren't here, too. There are too many interruptions when he's around.

"In that case I'm staying. Anything to annoy you, brother," Emmett said with a smug smile on his face. I looked over at Edward concerned about what he was going to do. He stood up smiling, walked over to Emmett, and wrapped his arms around him in the tightest embrace you could even think possible. "What the hell are you doing?!?"

"I'm regressing back to therapy. When I'm mad at you I'm supposed to hug you, remember?" Emmett was trying to peel Edward off of him, but it wasn't working. Suddenly, Emmett just stopped and sat down.

"Either, you can sit on my lap and tell the story, or you can sit on Bella's lap and tell the story. Those are your choices." Edward immediately let go of Emmett and came over to me. I stood up and sat on his lap after he sat down. "That wasn't a choice, Eddie. YOU have to be sitting on BELLA'S lap." Edward glared at Emmett, but we complied with his wishes anyway. Edward was sitting on my lap.

"May I continue with the story, Emmett?"

"I don't believe you've ever started."

"Alright, Bella. This happened when we lived in Pennsylvania. It was right before Rosalie was arrested." I looked over at Emmett who seemed to be deep in thought. Something must have clicked in his head because he jumped up and yelled.

"Not that story, Edward. I don't like thinking about that." This got me really interested. What could possibly be so horrible?

"You don't have to stay you know. You were given the option." Defeated, Emmett sat down to endure his pain and this story.

"Anyway, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper all got jobs working on a farm. The people who owned the farm were the Kline family. They were very nice. I've met them before."

"How did they get jobs working on farms?" I interrupted before he could continue.

"We went to ELCO High School and they were all taking agricultural sciences. It was a very common thing to take because most of the students that attended ELCO lived on a farm. One day when Rose was talking to Emmett and Jasper about how she would like to get some more money to work on the car, the teacher over heard her. At that point, we were almost in debt because Alice was way overdoing it with shopping so Rose wanted to earn money of her own." I could tell Edward was rambling on to prolong Emmett's pain. I looked over at Emmett and he looked like he was really suffering.

"He told Rose that down the road from the high school there was a farm owned by a family that needed some help running it. He told them that there were three positions open so all three of them could work there. All of them hated Pennsylvania so they decided to contribute as much as they could to the new house fund so they got the jobs.

"They showed up to the farm the next day and John explained their jobs to them. They were to bring the cows into the pasture and attach the machine to them to milk them.

"When they were out bringing the cows in the one morning, Emmett and Jasper got into a little fight. They were fighting over who would win in a fight." I rolled my eyes. They would fight about that. "Emmett decided that the only way to tell for sure who would be the winner was to fight with each other and see who won.

"Many punches were thrown and evaded, but there was one that Jasper couldn't quite dodge. He was sent flying practically and he grabbed onto the cow and maneuvered himself out of the way just enough that he didn't fly into the cow's butt. He went charging at Emmett and sent him flying.

"Only Emmett couldn't get out of the way fast enough. He flew head first into the cow's butt." I started laughing hysterically. I glanced over at Emmett and he really looked like he wished Edward hadn't said that.

"So, Emmett flew into a cows butt?" I asked. Edward just nodded. I didn't believe that that could happen to anybody at all.

"It smelled horrible." Emmett said offering his opinion into things.

"Well you would think so since the cow farted while your head was in his butt." This made me laugh even harder.

"It's not my fault that that cow had irritable bowel syndrome." I could contain my laughter no more.

A/N: I'm stopping there for now. I think I'll be able to update soon. How soon I don't know, but it won't be two months from now. I promise you that. I'm sorry if it's not the best, but I'm out of practice. So what did you guys think? Thanks for reading. Please review on your way out and send me your ideas if you want to. ;) Good Night.


	11. Chapter 10

Embarrassed Chapter 10

AN: Hey guys. I'm here for a short amount of time so I decided to update this story for you. I had a lot of fun rereading the last chapter so I knew where to start for this one. Alright, enough stalling, time to go on with the story. Some of you might be concerned with me about making fun of Pennsylvania all the time, truth is, I live there. I like it here though. It's just so easy to pull something funny out of the place where I live.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I don't own Laura, Lindsay, and Becky. I also don't own my friends Amelia, Bess, and Ben. Nor do I own Danstation School of Dance (but I do work there and own their web page.)

Chapter 10

Edward's POV

Bella couldn't stop laughing at what happened to Emmett. Truth was I don't think it was possible not to laugh at it. Even Emmett was laughing a little bit. Then a very evil thought went through Emmett's head. "I know how to get back at Edward." I looked over at him and he had a devious smile on his face.

"You know, Bella, I'm not the only one that did something embarrassing in Pennsylvania. Edward was quite embarrassed while we were there." Bella looked up at me.

"Edward, embarrassed? That has to be quite something to have that happen."

"You bet it was. Do you want to hear the story?" Emmett asked.

"No, she doesn't," I replied before Bella had the chance.

"Yes, I do. And I am very capable of deciding things for myself, Edward." She looked up at me with her most charming face on. She says that I dazzle her, well I think she dazzles me even more sometimes.

"Ok, Bella. Go ahead Emmett tell her the story."

"She must be very good to look at if you just agreed to me telling this story." I wasn't even listening to what he was thinking. I probably should have been considering the millions of embarrassing stories he has on me.

"Owner of a lonely heart" by Yes was what I heard running through Emmett's head. Of course he would think to block me after that. I can't believe he actually liked that song. Apparently it reminds him of me.

"Well when we lived in Pennsylvania, Edward decided he wanted to take dance lessons so that he had something to do other than school and music." Bella looked at me with a confused face.

"I was getting tired of playing the same old things on the piano. I wanted to get out and do something different." She rolled her eyes. I'm pretty sure that she could never picture me taking dance lessons. I grabbed her hand and gave it a playful squeeze to show her that I was serious.

"He was quite good, after a while that is. In the very beginning he didn't know the difference between a shuffle and a flap. He got better after a while. He was the only guy in the class and there were several girls. Needless to say, all of the girls thought that he was the sexiest man alive.

"He did have some interesting encounters at the studio that happened by accident. In the one ballet song he had to pick this girl named Laura up onto his shoulders. Well the ceiling wasn't very high and he didn't realize it. Needless to day he hit her head off of the ceiling several times. Becky, the teacher, actually had to remove some of the ceiling tiles so that Laura didn't get hurt. (AN: That actually happened. I'm not making that part up. I don't remember the guy's name though.)" I could feel Bella shaking with laughter beneath me. I knew there were many other incidents that he could tell about the studio and one very big mistake at the recital that I knew he was going to tell.

"That was all fun and games for a while at the studio. Then it came time for the recital." Oh boy, here it comes. "Becky had decided to make dress rehearsal the same day as the recital and Edward made me drive him to the school for dress rehearsal since technically he didn't have his driver's license."

"There were so many girls there. There was a small group of three girls that I sat next to. I learned their names were Amelia, Emily, and Bess. They said that they liked dance classes. Amelia asked if I took dance classes. I told her that I didn't and she asked what I was doing there. I told her that my brother Edward took dance classes.

"She knew who Edward was. And she said to her friends that she had a crush on him. And then they started talking about boys so I stopped paying attention. It came time for Amelia, Emily, and Bess's first dance so I said bye to them and watched them dance. Amelia and Bess messed up a few times. Emily fell over (AN: I really did that in dress rehearsal.) Kind of reminds me of you Bella." I rolled my eyes at his description of Emily. I have to admit that when she fell it was funny, but she got right back up and kept dancing. She didn't even look like it hurt or anything.

"Anyway, it came time for the dance where Edward lifted Laura up off the ground and as soon as he slung her over his shoulder, the light next to them fell and shattered. Laura screamed and clung on to Edward for dear life. It was hilarious." Bella was laughing and I was getting angry because he was delaying the real part of the story. Bella stopped laughing and looked at me.

"Edward, could you please let go of my hand. You are crushing it." I looked at her hand and saw I was crushing it so I let it go. "Thank you."

"Sorry, love."

"That's ok. I'm just glad you let it go before you completely crushed it," she said smiling up at me.

"Are you two love birds done so I can continue on with the story?" Bella and I shook our heads yes and he continued. "It took him a whole ten minutes until she finally let go of him. Then it took another thirty minutes until they got a broom and swept everything up. Dress rehearsal continued and it came time for the last song.

"In the last song Edward had to spin Lindsay out and then pull her back in. Some kid named Ben had to do the same thing with Emily. It looked funny because before the dance started the 'couples' were supposed to stand next to their partners. Lindsay was standing practically on top of Edward and Ben and Emily were like half the stage away from each other. Becky ended up having to tell Ben and Emily to get closer and tell Lindsay to "stop standing right up Edward's ass."" Bella started laughing at my predicament. Of course she would think this part is funny.

"When he was dancing with Lindsay, he always had to make sure to be gentle with her so that she didn't get hurt. Well, in his rush to get home before the recital itself started, he forgot to be gentle with Lindsay and, well, he broke her shoulder." Bella's mouth dropped down to the ground. She just started laughing at what had happened to me.

"Edward starts panicking because he broke her shoulder. She's up there screaming in pain. Ben is just standing there like he's deaf and didn't notice anything. And Emily's up there laughing hysterically."

"Why was Emily laughing?"

"Because Amelia, Bess, and she didn't really like Lindsay and had made a bet on whether she would get hurt at dress rehearsal or at the recital. Emily said dress rehearsal and Amelia and Bess said recital. Emily won $20." I explained this to Bella because I was in Emily's head wondering why she was laughing.

"That's not the weirdest part. Lindsay decides to keep going on with the show so they reset so they can start the song all over again. So right before the music starts I hear Ben say "Excuse me. I farted." Emily's standing right next to him and is trying not to be grossed out or laugh, but it was really funny.

"They calmed down enough to get started and suddenly you hear a loud thunder strike and you see everyone on stage minus Edward jump. Ben screamed. Emily's holding her ear because he screamed so loud. Edward's smiling because of their reactions. Then something very weird happened."

"A fly was flying around the stage and as soon as they reset to start again. Ben starts running around the stage screaming "AH! FLY!" and runs right into Edward and Lindsay. Lindsay falls backwards and falls on to Edward, Edward stumbles backwards a little bit to make it look like he lost balance, and Lindsay bumps her shoulder and starts screaming all over again." Bella started laughing at how weird the scene must have looked. I wondered why Ben was afraid of a fly before I realized he was autistic. He just had a weird reaction to it.

"Emily started chasing Ben to make him stop running and screaming. He eventually did calm down, but Becky just decided to call it quits after that. She said that she would see everyone at the recital and left."

"Just imagine, Edward, if you hadn't been in a hurry to get home none of that would have happened," Bella joked. I knew it was true, but still it was embarrassing.

AN: So how did you like it? Some of that stuff was true: The light falling down, Laura hitting her head, Ben having autism and running away from the fly and farting, Emily (me) falling over on stage, big lightning strike in the middle of rehearsal. That was so much fun. Hope you enjoyed it. Please Review. ;)


End file.
